My present invention relates generally to semi-conductor devices and, more particularly, to a negative impedance transistor device.
Negative impedance transistors based on bipolar transistor operation have been previously designed and fabricated. The base current in such transistors is controlled by a (base) surface field effect as described, for example, on pages 338 through 341 of Digest Paper 17.2 by R. E. Thomas, W. Chin and R. F. Haythornthwaite entitled "A Surface-Controlled Negative Impedance Transistor" and presented at the 1973 International Electron Device Meeting, Dec. 3-5, 1973 in Washington, D.C. The fabrication of these transistors to specifications is, however, very difficult because of a lack of adequate control of surface properties under present processing technology.